


I Can Kiss Away Your Pain

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: After Lavender's death, Seamus and Dean are struggling to get through life.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021, Silly Love Songs





	I Can Kiss Away Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Silly_Love_Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Silly_Love_Songs) collection. 



> Prompts used-
> 
> Silly Love Songs: Hero by Enrique Iglesias
> 
> 31 Days of Shipping: A Ship That Makes You Cry

"Don't you die on me." Seamus whispered as he cradled the blonde in his arms, rocking her back and forth as he watched her breaths get more and more shallow. Someone, he couldn't have told you who at that point in time, kept telling him over and over again in the most unhelpful way that there was nothing else that they could do. Or maybe they had only told him once, all he knew was that the words kept repeating over and over again inside his head.

He could feel someone's hand on his shoulder, but he didn't dare take his eyes off of Lavender. He couldn't risk his beautiful girl slipping away without him giving her his full attention. She deserved to be the centre of his attention, she deserved to live. He wasn't an idiot. He could see that her injuries were far too severe, but they had magic so there had to be a way to help her, to heal her.

They had both known the risks when they had stayed behind to help fight, but even after the year of torture that they had endured at the hands of the Carrows, Seamus had never actually expected for one of them to die, especially not on the night when they had just been reunited with Dean.

Dean. He pulled his gaze away from Lavender for one brief moment so that he could look around the hall, to see if he was one of the injured parties or in the line of bodies. When he didn't see him, he felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He couldn't lose the two of them in one fell swoop, that was sure to destroy them. He swallowed thickly and looked back to Lavender.

"Let me look her over." He heard someone say and the hand that was on his shoulder was pulling his arms away from the girl he loved.

Seamus wanted to fight to keep her close to him but he found that he no longer had the energy. It helped a little when his head was turned towards a broad chest and he himself was cradled there. The familiar scent that filled his nostrils soothed him enough for him to realise that it was Dean that was now cradling him to his chest.

**

The thin layer of sweat that coated Seamus was making him shiver as it was but he couldn't make himself move away from the window as much as he wanted to. The blanket that Dean had draped around his shoulders just half an hour ago seemed to be having little to no effect on his ability to regulate his body temperature, but he found that he didn't care about that. He hadn't much cared about anything in a long time now, but he had Dean to look after him.

Dean was probably the only reason that he was alive today, the only reason that he hadn't dissolved into a pile of nothingness, even though that was exactly what he had wanted to do. They had lost Lavender and even though Dean had lost her too, Seamus couldn't even begin to explain to him why he felt as if all the light had left his life, especially not without hurting his boyfriend's feelings, and so he had kept quiet.

"Shay?" He heard Dean call him, and even though the two of them lived in a studio apartment, he sounded as though he was a million miles away. Seamus was all too aware that he was the one that was a million mile away, but he didn't know how to bring himself back to reality, back to Dean.

"What?" He asked quietly as he finally made himself turn away from the window and faced him, his eyes just about managing to focus on Dean's face in an attempt to ground himself.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Dean asked slowly and Seamus knew that he was being completely unfair, pushing Dean to breaking point, but he didn't quite know how to be anything except for a wreck at the moment.

"No thanks." Seamus said quietly, though he didn't let himself turn back to the window even though he could hear it calling to him. He just wanted to watch the rain and hope that it would wash away all his thoughts, all his pain.

The next thing that he knew was that Dean had taken his hands into his own and was leading him towards their bed, away from the window, and probably hoping to pull him away from the cold. He wouldn't understand that the cold that Seamus was feeling was coming from within.

"Shay… Talk to me, please." Dean sounded as desperate as Seamus felt, and he knew that it was because he had been pushing Dean away for the better part of a year now. "I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

Seamus let out a soft sigh as he tried to organise his thoughts. He knew that he couldn't risk losing Dean as well, but at the same time he didn't know if the thoughts that were running through his head would be what drove him away.

"You can't help me anyway." Seamus' voice seemed to be working without his say so, but he supposed that Dean was getting what he wanted for him to open up. "Dean, I don't even know why you're even okay to start with. How can you breathe without a sharp pain shooting through your chest?"

"Because I still have you." Dean's reply was a whisper but it was one that slightly warmed Seamus' toes. "Because we have each other to get through this, together."

Seamus stared at him. What was wrong with him if he couldn't find the same solace in Dean as Dean found in him? He swallowed thickly and forced himself to take a few slow, deep breaths. "You still have me…" He repeated.

Dean leaned forward to softly press a kiss to the middle of Seamus' forehead and a small noise escaped the Irish man, one that he didn't really understand himself, but he wasn't at all able to control. There hadn't been a lot of kissing in the last few months, mainly because Seamus hadn't even wanted to be touched, let alone kissed, but he didn't want to push Dean away now. The distance that had formed between them since the loss of Lavender had hurt their relationship, but Seamus felt as if Dean's kisses could start to melt away the pain that he was feeling.

Seamus caught Dean's lips with his own and kissed him gently. The world around them faded away, taking the pain away with it. Seamus knew that it was only temporary, but he didn't care - he would take it while he could. Dean was getting through this because he had Seamus and so Seamus knew that he was going to get through this because he had Dean by his side forever and always.


End file.
